LEARN TO FLY
by galea-black
Summary: Ginny le teme a las alturas? descubre por que y quien le ayudara a superar el miedo! CAPITULO TRES ARRIBA! DEJEN REVIEWS! posiblemente deje de torturarlos XD
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling  
  
...-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..- :*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-...  
  
LEARN TO FLY  
  
By: Galea De Black  
  
Capitulo 1: Una lechuza traidora....  
  
*****************************  
  
Era una fría noche de invierno, la lluvia helada arreciaba mientras la obscuridad, cada vez más impenetrable, se veía solo interrumpida por los relámpagos.  
  
Gruesas gotas de lluvia escurrían por el ya empapado uniforme de una pelirroja que se esforzaba por mantenerse sobre su escoba a pesar del intenso viento  
  
-¡maldición Pig! – vocifero la muchacha, a pesar de que sus gritos se veían apagados por el ruido ensordecedor de la tormenta – ¡vuelve con eso ahora mismo!- un cálido vapor salía de su boca al compás de cada palabra mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza, si no se bajaba pronto de la escoba, lo mas seguro era que se congelara a ella, o, para como estaba la tormenta en aquel momento, el que le cayera un rayo también era una posibilidad  
  
-¡demonios!- murmuro al fallar por décima vez en su intento de sujetar a la pequeña lechuza, un relámpago ilumino las inmediaciones y seguidamente, el sonido inconfundible de un rayo logro que la muchacha diera un pequeño respingo en su escoba.  
  
¿por qué demonios tenia que ser tan descuidada?, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, la pelirroja no paraba de recriminarse a sí misma, después de todo, si no hubiera sido tan descuidada como para dejar algo tan importante en cualquier lugar no se encontraría metida en semejante lío...  
  
****Flash back********  
  
La misma muchacha se encontraba en los terrenos del colegio, sentada plácidamente bajo un árbol disfrutando de la brisa que le llegaba del lago mientras escribía febrilmente en un trozo de pergamino que tenia en las manos, de pronto, una manzana le cayo de encima  
  
-pero ¿qué?...- logro articular al tiempo que se giraba a todos lados para ver si había alguien cerca, no vio a nadie y esto la confundió aun más  
  
-aquí arriba Weasley- dijo una voz procedente de algún lugar entre las ramas, a la voz la acompaño una segunda manzana; La chica miro en dirección a la voz, cuando por fin descubrió quien era el que la había estado acribillando a manzanas frunció el entrecejo – vaya que eres lenta - se mofo la voz – las manzanas te cayeron de arriba, ¿por qué diablos miras alrededor entonces? –  
  
al menos no soy yo la que se siente un mono arriba de un árbol...-murmuró la chica volviendo a sus notas  
  
-¿eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?- pregunto la voz – estas perdiendo el toque Weasley- -deja de molestarme – le espeto la chica sin dejar sus apuntes. Arriba en las ramas, el dueño de la voz que la había estado distrayendo se removió un poco, con lo que un rayo de luz golpeo de lleno en su cabellera rubia platinada, al tiempo que en sus fríos ojos grises brillaba una chispa de malicia  
  
-¿y que si no lo hago?- pregunto burlonamente-  
  
-si no lo haces, te arrancare los brazos y piernas y tendrás que regresar al castillo arrastrándote con la lengua –dijo impasible la chica; el muchacho sonrío y bajo ágilmente del árbol quedando frente a ella, se inclino para quedar a su altura  
  
-¡cuanta agresividad en una sola persona! –murmuro- pero me intriga, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo permitiría que hicieras tal cosa? – dijo tomando una de las manzanas del suelo e inspeccionándola meticulosamente; Ginny levanto finalmente la vista de sus notas y miro en aquellos ojos fríos  
  
-bueno – dijo regresando la vista a sus apuntes – tan solo el hecho de que soy más rápida e inteligente que tu –  
  
en eso no estamos de acuerdo- dijo el rubio ligeramente ofendido al tiempo que sacaba su varita  
  
-¿y cuando lo hemos estado?- pregunto la chica al tiempo que se levantaba, no le apetecía un duelo en aquel momento, se encamino hacia el castillo cuando de improviso una manzana le golpeo en la nuca haciedola agachar la cabeza y soltar el pergamino  
  
-ouch!- murmuro desganadamente aun con la cabeza aun agachada; Se giro para hacerle frente al muchacho pero este ya no estaba, a pesar de ello, Ginny saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo al árbol, este comenzó a sacudirse de manera muy violenta y entonces fue cuando lo que parecía un confuso montón de túnicas cayo al suelo. Ginny giro sobre sus talones y se encamino nuevamente al castillo sonriendo satisfecha, mientras que el montón de túnicas, o mejor dicho, Draco Malfoy la miraba con odio marcharse, sin embargo, la mirada de odio dio paso a una sonrisa de satisfacción al mirar el lugar en el que hasta hacia unos minutos se había encontrado Ginny: Un trozo de pergamino se movía ligeramente con la brisa.  
  
El muchacho no perdió tiempo y leyó el pergamino mientras su sonrisa se extendía visiblemente; cuando termino, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la lechuceria, aquello tenia que ser entregado y el se iba a encargar de que así fuera, y lo que era mejor, seria la lechuza de la weasley la que haría la tarea...  
  
***fin del Flash Back******  
  
...-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-..- :*+*:-..-:*+*:-..-:*+*:-...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Konnichi Wa!!  
  
ñaca ñaca!! Los dejo en suspenso!!! muahahahahaha! jejeje  
  
Bueno, primero que nada quiero decir que estoy muy feliz!!! Por que estoy de estreno con este mi primer fic!! Hay que felicidad ¡^^  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiguilla Valery Ryddle que con su excelente fic me hizo fanática del Draco/Ginny y también para mi brother por que lo kiero mucho sniff...jejeje (aun que no se lo merece...¬¬)  
  
Ahora, ¿quieren saber que había en el pergamino? (de seguro que ya saben u_u) ¿quieren saber si a Ginny le cae un rayo? (Jejejeje) pues entonces, dejen Reviews!!! Mientras más sean más rápido subo el siguiente capitulo! Se aceptan quejas, dudas, sugerencias, criticas etc.  
  
Arigatou!! Se cuidan!! Besos!!  
  
Bye!! 


	2. volando bajo la tormenta

LEARN TO FLY  
  
Capitulo 2: volando bajo la tormenta....  
  
Un nuevo relámpago hizo que ginny perdiera por un minuto de vista a Pig  
  
-¿Adónde demonios se metió esa lechuza traidora?- penso la muchacha, el pánico comenzaba a correr por sus venas, ¿qué pasaría si la lechuza lograba entregar la carta?...¡No!, Ella no iba a permitir que eso pasara, ¡antes muerta!  
  
-¡ahí estas!- susurro al ver de nuevo a la pequeña lechuza dar volteretas a lo lejos, parecía que disfrutaba de la 'cacería'. Se pego al palo de la escoba y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Pig que por entonces se encontraba muy cerca del bosque prohibido revoloteando tan felizmente que no se había dado cuenta de que su perseguidora ya estaba muy cerca...  
  
-ya casi...- murmuraba Ginny mientras estiraba la mano, ya estaba a 2 metros... medio metro...-¡vamos!, ¡vamos!- le rogaba a la escoba....Y ya estaba a escasos diez centímetros...-eso es, ya casi...- cinco centímetros....tres...dos...uno...Un rayo golpeo de improviso la punta de un árbol que se encontraba por debajo de Ginny haciendo que esta saliera volando por los aires casi inconsciente.  
  
No sabia nada, solo sentía que caía y caía, podía ver la lluvia cayendo junto con ella, iba a morir, así que aquello seria todo...una sombra paso por delante de ella como un bólido al tiempo que una mano sujetaba la suya. Con los ojos casi cerrados, y a punto de quedar inconsciente, logro ver la obscura silueta de un chico...¿quién era?, no lograba distinguir su rostro, estaba todo tan oscuro...  
  
Unas voces murmuraban agitadamente a su alrededor, ¿por qué no se callaban? Deseaba dormir un poco mas...abrió lentamente los ojos, y parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la enfermería, no había terminado de comprender nada cuando unos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello  
  
-¡Ginny! ¡estas bien! – era Ann, su mejor amiga que se sujetaba con tal fuerza a su cuello que penso que se iba a volver a desmayar  
  
-Ann...Ann...-dijo Ginny apenas audiblemente por que la presión que ejercía su amiga no la dejaba respirar.  
  
-¡tranquila! – dijo otra voz conocida detrás de Ann y Ginny pudo ver una cabellera roja –vas a terminar por asfixiarla- termino de decir Ron que se veía bastante aliviado al ver que Ginny había despertado, tenia ojeras y se veía un poco pálido. Ginny le sonrío a su hermano y este devolvió el gesto, se acerco a ella y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente -me tenias muy preocupado- le dijo  
  
-y no solo a el- dijo otra voz que logro que Ginny se sonrojara bastante, se giro para observar al dueño de aquella voz: Un muchacho de cabellos negro azabache le sonreía amablemente. Intento disimular su sonrojo cubriéndose un poco con las mantas – por un momento creí que no despertarías – Ginny le sonrío  
  
-¿pero que hacías volando en una noche como esa?- le recrimino una castaña  
  
-hola Hermione, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja  
  
-lo siento- se disculpo Hermione- pero es que no creo que...-  
  
-déjala en paz- la interrumpió Ron- ya ha tenido suficiente, ¿verdad Ginn?- inquirió revolviéndole el cabello una vez mas, ella asintió.  
  
-exactamente eso – espeto la señora pomfrey entrando en la habitación- esta niña ya ha tenido suficiente, lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar- y terminando de decir esto, hizo que todos los demás salieran de la enfermería dejando a Ginny sola...  
  
Ella los observo hasta que se fueron y después recargo nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos...había sido todo tan rápido...lo repaso de nuevo en su mente...  
  
-------------flash Back-----------  
  
-¿Dónde esta?...¿donde?...¡no puede ser!- decía Ginny agitadamente mientras no paraba de correr por todo el castillo ganándose varias miradas de parte de estudiantes y maestros.  
  
Era impresionante la rapidez con la que se movía.  
  
Dio vuelta en un corredor y fue entonces cuando se dio de lleno con 'algo' que la envío al frío y duro suelo de piedra  
  
¡Mira por donde!- exclamo la joven aun en el piso y con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor, aun que era mas la frustración de que la hubieran interrumpido  
  
-perdona Ginny, no era mi intención- le respondió una voz familiar que la hizo ponerse roja- pero no creo que sea buena idea andar corriendo por los pasillos...-  
  
-¡Harry! – vocifero Ginny bastante apenada – yo...no...¡perdona!, ha sido culpa mía...- agacho la cabeza a manera de disculpa. El muchacho se inclino junto a ella y la miro detenidamente a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, luego sonrío  
  
ha sido culpa de los dos – dijo y la ayudo a levantarse – vamos, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer- Pero Ginny estaba embobada, no pensaba en otra cosa que en ese precioso y comprensivo muchacho de ojos verdes que tenia enfrente  
  
-¿cosas?- pregunto distraídamente. Harry la miro ligeramente extrañado  
  
-si- respondió- tu ibas...bueno, no sé a donde bastante apurada ¿recuerdas?- termino con un dejo de preocupación, como si dudase de la salud mental de la pelirroja  
  
-¡cosas!- dijo de pronto la chica regresando a la realidad al tiempo que abría los ojos como platos y salía disparada nuevamente dejando a Harry bastante extrañado.  
  
¡Genial!, penso minutos mas tarde aun corriendo, ahora seguramente Harry pensaría que estaba loca...  
  
Corría sin un destino fijo cuando de pronto algo, o mejor dicho alguien le cerro el paso  
  
-¡cuidado Weasley! – Ginny se detuvo justo antes de arrollar a la persona que la había detenido, pero su cara quedo demasiado cerca de una túnica negra que desprendía un elegante aroma de loción para hombre. Levanto la vista y se encontró por segunda vez en aquel día con aquellos ojos grises; la pelirroja considero que estaban demasiado cerca y retrocedió unos pasos, el chico sonrío ante aquella reacción – por poco y vamos a parar los dos al suelo...-dijo sonriendo  
  
-eso quisieras tu- le respondió la chica tranquilamente, y se movió para esquivarlo y seguir su camino, pero el muchacho se movió con ella impidiéndole el paso nuevamente –muévete- le ordeno ella secamente  
  
-oblígame- fue la respuesta acompañada de una enorme sonrisa burlona. La furia de la chica comenzaba a bullir, ¡ese niñito mimado pensaba que ella no era capaz de hacerlo moverse! ¡Ya le enseñaría! Saco la varita y con un solo hechizo mando al chico por los aires, lo miro satisfactoriamente mientras este caía al suelo con su túnica revuelta, entonces fue cuando reparo en algo...en la túnica del chico se distinguía algo, algo que se parecía mucho a un pergamino...¡su pergamino!, corrió hacia el muchacho ignorando los insultantes comentarios de este y se abalanzó sobre el como una fiera intentando quitarle el pergamino.  
  
sus intentos sin embargo, fueron malinterpretados por el chico  
  
-yo sé que te gusto Weasley, pero este no es el lugar...-dijo Malfoy tranquilamente a pesar de que no impedía que Ginny se moviera de encima...en realidad, si alguien los hubiera visto, habría sido una escena bastante comprometedora: Draco en el suelo, con la túnica revuelta y ginny encima, tratando de alcanzar el bolsillo del chico....  
  
-¡serás!...-dijo la chica con esfuerzo mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el pergamino – ¡ni que estuviera tan desesperada!, Ahora ¡dame eso!-  
  
el muchacho por fin había caído en la cuenta de lo que Ginny realmente quería, pero aun así, el no estaba dispuesto a dárselo, se levanto ágilmente y comenzó a correr dejándola ahí en el suelo  
  
-¡Devuélvemelo! - vociferaba la chica mientras corría detrás de Malfoy  
  
-¿estas loca?- fue la única respuesta antes de que el muchacho entrara en la lechuceria y la cerrara mágicamente  
  
-¡maldito!- grito la chica a través de la puerta mientras la aporreaba –¡maldito! – murmuro nuevamente, ahora para sí misma mientras recargaba la cabeza en la puerta, luego, giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y fue entonces cuando observo por una ventana como una pequeña lechuza salía volando mientras daba tumbos en el aire, se parecía extrañamente a...  
  
-¡pig!- dijo la chica en un grito sofocado – ¡lo mato! – continuo refiriéndose a Malfoy, salió corriendo hacia los terrenos del castillo con una sola cosa en la mente: su escoba nueva  
  
---------------fin del Flash Back-------------  
  
Estaba apunto de quedarse dormida, cuando el chirrido de una puerta le hizo abrir los ojos, levanto ligeramente la cabeza y observo a un chico que le sonreía recargado apaciblemente a un lado de la puerta con la mano derecha aun extendida sobre esta, era evidente que el la había cerrado  
  
-¡tu!- dijo Ginny entornando los ojos...  
  
...-::-..-::-..-::-..-::-..-::-..-::-..-::-..-::-..- ::-..-::-..-::-...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Koñañachiwa!!  
  
Hola de nuevo!! , que feliz estoy!, no pense tener reviews! Que lindo!  
  
Ñaca ñaca...las vuelvo a dejar en suspenso jejeje  
  
Bueno ahora les respondo los reviews:  
  
SaraMeliss: muchas gracias!, El tuyo fue mi primer Review!. Aquí esta el segundo capitulo (lo subí para no tener problemas contigo jejeje) espero que te guste! Y también espero que me sigas dejando Reviews!. Con respecto a lo de tus fics, ya había leído el de la bella durmiente y me gusta!, actualízalo pronto, y el otro, te prometo leerlo!  
  
Valery Ryddle: .......Mmm......estoy pensando si responder este review o no...jajaja no te creas amiguilla!!; Oye! Eso del manzanero...er...lo que pasa es que es un árbol mágico...sí, eso! Jejeje. Lo de seguir dedicándote capítulos...pues depende de cómo te portes muahahaha no te creas!!, de hecho todo el fic va dedicado a ti y mi brothersito jejeje Ya dijiste!, ahora tienes que seguir leyendo mi fic! Muahahaha!. Gracias por eso de desarme mucho éxito, de verdad! Sniff... Bueno, amiguilla espero que me sigas dejando Reviews!! Okas?  
  
LadyVega: jejeje esa es la idea!, que se queden con curiosidad y sigan leyendo jejeje es plan con maña Eso de Ginny, pues...no la chamusque!...al menos no directamente jejeje u pero bueno, era algo que tenia que suceder... Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo!  
  
Arabella-G-Potter-Black: hola!!! Que gusto me da que te haya gustado! y bueno, lo del pergamino, les prometo que sabrán pronto que es lo que dice! (en cuanto se me ocurra que ponerle jejeje...no es cierto. Gracias por tu Review!!  
  
Andrea Cabrera: exactamente, asi es el sentimiento que hay entre estos dos jejeje yo no lo habría descrito mejor Si, soy mala!!, malicima!!, muy muy mala!! Muahahahaha (vuelan tomates) ok, ok, me controlo...y lo de la nota...jejeje pronto sabran lo que dice, ¡no coman ansias!, mejor coman chocolates... . Gracias por tu Review!  
  
Plika-LastHope: aaaaah!!! Que bello nick!, me parece que tu eres una fan de Shaman King ¿¿Verdad que si?? Que gusto!!, es mi anime favorito!!! (Len-kun es Mioooooo!!!) Bueno, espero que te guste el segundo capitulo!.  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews!!. Muchos besos!!  
  
Domo Arigatou!  
  
Se cuidan!! Bye! 


	3. capitulo 3

Notas de la autora: ok, así esta la situación, creo que ya es un poco tarde para aclararlo, pero este fic va a mostrar a un Malfoy que no es tan mezquino, y que es hasta un poquito amable. Me pareció un buen cambio, así que si no les gusta su actitud, jeje, pues sorry! XP, A mí me agrada para este fic en específico.  
  
...-::-..-::-..-::-..-::-..-::-..-::-..-::-..-::-..- ::-..-::-..-::-...  
  
CAPITULO 3:  
  
-¡Tu! – dijo Ginny entornando los ojos -¿qué diablos quieres?, ¿Acaso no te has divertido ya suficiente?  
  
-pero que carácter weasley- murmuro Malfoy mientras se acercaba a la cama de Ginny – cualquiera diría que no te da gusto verme –  
  
-¡tu, maldito cerdo tramposo, asquerosa rata de alcantarilla! – vocifero la muchacha – ¡largo de aquí, fuera de mi vista en este instante o te juro que no vivirás para contarlo!  
  
-¡wu-hu! –se mofo Malfoy- la pelirroja tiene carácter...eso me gusta, tendría que haberlo notado desde un principio-  
  
-¡maldito!- parecía que la muchacha solo podía articular palabras como esas alrededor de Malfoy-  
  
-veo que tu vocabulario es limitado- se mofo este  
  
-Tu...tu...- parecía que le costaba trabajo encontrar una palabra lo bastante insultante - ¡Rubio oxigenado!!- grito por fin la chica y esto al fin pareció dañar un poco el orgullo del muchacho, por que su sonrisa se desvanecio en aquel instante para reaparecer segundos despues, aun asi, la miro seriamente, y luego, dejando un ramo de flores en el florero que se encontraba junto a la cama de Ginny, se dio la vuelta y se marcho  
  
–tal vez la próxima vez debería obsequiarte un diccionario murmuro el Slytherin sin volverse -...y es rubio natural!- dijo después de una pausa, lo que logro hacer que Ginny riera por lo bajo mientras el chico se perdía de vista.  
  
Ginny se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos, reparo en las flores, sonrío y se quedo profundamente dormida. Al día siguiente, madam Pomfrey le permitió salir de la enfermería, lo cual era una suerte, por que tenían practica de Quidditch.  
  
Harry era ahora el nuevo capitán, y hermione, ella y Dean los nuevos cazadores, mientras Neville (si, Neville) y Seamus los nuevos golpeadores. Era un equipo bastante bueno en realidad, aun así, recién se habían incorporado y el entrenamiento era esencial en aquella etapa.  
  
Así que, Ginny se dirigió al campo de Quidditch donde supuso que los encontraría  
  
-Ginny!!- le grito una voz procedente de lo que ella identifico como un pequeño muñequito que resultaba ser Harry moviendo su brazo en lo alto para llamar su atención, pero ella apenas lo distinguía pues estaba bastante lejos  
  
-cómo diablos supo que era yo?- se preguntó extrañada- si se supone que no ve nada sin las gafas...- estaba divagando, le gustaba hacer eso, pensar cosas sin sentido...o en realidad, no era tanto que le gustara, sino que su mente tenia decisión propia y cuando se daba cuenta ya estaba sumida en pensamientos sin sentido.  
  
Cuando por fin estuvieron todos listos con sendas escobas en las manos, Harry dio la orden de que despegaran, todo iba perfecto, hasta el momento en que Ginny se elevo cerca de los 3 metros... Se abrazo a su escoba mirando hacia el campo que le parecía estaba mucho más abajo de lo que realmente era, trago saliva y se abrazo con mas fuerza todavía al palo de su escoba.  
  
-Gin!!- grito Harry desde el otro extremo del campo - todo bien?- Pero la chica no se sentia capaz de articular palabra alguna así que opto por hacerle una seña con el pulgar...una bastante rápida a decir verdad, pues no consideraba prudente soltarse demasiado tiempo de su escoba.  
  
-no recuerdo que esta escoba subiera tan alto- murmuro  
  
- muy bien, voy a soltar las Bludgers! Y la quaffle, atentos todos – vocifero Harry...y la practica dio inicio...  
  
los cazadores se pasaban la quaffle con destreza hasta que...  
  
-Ginny! Es tuya! –grito hermione –Ginny??...-el partido se detuvo, la pelirroja ya no se encontraba ahí, su escoba estaba tirada a medio campo pero no había ni rastro de la chica. Alarmados, los demás integrantes del equipo se dieron en su búsqueda, pero la muchacha estaba a buen resguardo en las ramas de un árbol a la orilla del lago.  
  
-buen papel el que hiciste en la escoba he? – dijo una voz desde las raíces del árbol, la chica miro por entre las ramas, frunció el entrecejo  
  
- Oh!, Cállate!, todo esto es tu culpa-  
  
-mí culpa?- río el chico – mi culpa?, eso es nuevo, nunca antes me habían culpado de miedos infantiles...-  
  
-no es un miedo infantil- refunfuño la chica- todo esto comenzó desde que a TI se te ocurrió la brillante idea de enviar ese pergamino... por lo tanto es TU culpa-  
  
-si, tienes razón- murmuro el muchacho seriamente, Ginny se quedo sorprendida, nunca antes el chico le había dado la razón y no esperaba que aceptara su culpa, pero antes de que se emocionara demasiado, el chico continuo – fue una idea brillante –Ginny hizo una mueca de exasperación... se bajo del árbol y camino de regreso al castillo, pero ni bien había dado dos pasos, una manzana la golpeo en la nuca (les parece familiar toda esta escena )  
  
-esto se esta haciendo costumbre- murmuro la muchacha  
  
- antes de que te vayas Weasley- le dijo el rubio y se acerco a ella – toma esto – le extendió un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que ella tomo y luego el se dirigió al castillo dejándola sola, Ginny abrió la nota, esta solo decía  
  
'el campo de Quidditch a las 8'  
  
-pero que?..-se cuestiono la chica – Malfoy!, Que significa esto?!!- vocifero, pero el muchacho se limito a despedirse con la mano sin darse vuelta...  
  
.--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Mas Notas de la autora: PERDON!!!!! Mil veces por tardarme tanto!!!, pero es que...no se, simplemente ya no me gusto este fic...jejejede hecho, estoy considerando dejarlo...en fin...este capitulo NO es bueno, yo ya lo se, pero me sentia mal de no subir nada asi que me puse en una noche a terminarlo, definitivamente no me agrada del todo...y perdonenme!!, pero es que mi imaginacion se fugo...en fin...no espero que les guste, solo que no me tiren tomates jejeje Si me llega un minimo de inspiracion hare lo posible por compensar esto... Cuidense!! Saluditos a todos!! En especial a Valery (lo siento amigocha, pero no te lo dedique esta vez por ke es demasiado malo!! Jejeje cuando haga algo mejor, ten la seguridad de ke te lo dedikare!!)  
  
Hane bye!! 


End file.
